


The Night We Met

by justanotheruswntlover19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheruswntlover19/pseuds/justanotheruswntlover19
Summary: "I had all and then most of youSome and now none of youTake me back to the night we met."





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> ok one-shot based on "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron. I lowkey only write when I'm supposed to be doing homework, so this is the product of me not writing my final paper for english

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a round of applause for our last singer, Ms. Krieger. And, give a warm welcome for our next performer, Ms. Morgan. 

The small bar Alex sings in every Saturday night raises their beer bottles along with shot glasses and whistles while she takes her time stepping up onto the small stage. She ignores the cat calls and yells while she talks to the pianist over the set they’re going to perform tonight. 

After agreeing on lucky set number eight, Alex uncaps her water bottle and looks out into the crowd for the first time that night. Although she should be paying attention to the crowd while Ali sings before her, she never really does. 

When she scans the crowd, she almost spits out the decent amount of water in her mouth. She knows it’s nearly impossible to see her, but she would spot that jawline anywhere- even in a dim lighted crowded bar. Frozen in her spot, she moves quickly to leave the stage when she sees the manager giving her the look that screams “If you take one foot off that stage, you’ll never be on it again”.

Looking back at her, Alex realizes there’s no way to get out of this situation. She starts to panic with Tobin’s eyes on her. She takes some deep breathes, and successfully calms down. And then she does something that Alex Morgan doesn’t do- she changes the set and sings a new song, hoping the pianist picks up on it. Thankfully he does, and she opens her mouth to sing, staring directly at her. 

 

“I am not the only traveler,

Who has not repaid his debt

I’ve been searching for a trail to follow, again

Take me back to the night we met.”

 

_ “Hey! Excuse me, but I think you dropped this”, Tobin yells to the beautiful stranger walking in front of her.  _

_ “Oh my god, thank you so much. I wouldn’t be able to get into my dorm without it”, Alex replies as she takes her school ID from this gorgeous stranger’s hand.  _

_ “Ha, no problem. Where do you dorm?” Tobin asks, hoping to keep this conversation going a little bit longer.  _

_ “I live in the University Village, over there” Alex replies, pointing to her dorm.  _

_ “Oh nice! I’m walking over that way too, mind if I walk with you?” Tobin lies, knowing she has to go in the complete opposite direction to make it to class that starts in ten minutes.  _

_ “Yeah, that would be great. I’m Alex by the way”, she says, a small smile appearing. _

_ “Tobin”. _

 

“And then I can tell myself

What the hell I’m supposed to do

And then I can tell myself

Not to ride along with you.”

 

_ “I’m telling you Lex, fries and milkshakes is the best food combination to ever exist. You have to try it”, Tobin says while sliding her own milkshake across their table. _

_ “God, that’s disgusting. I never want to meet another person from New Jersey, if they’re all like you.” she replies, sticking her tongue out, sliding the milkshake back towards Tobin.  _

_ “Please, you know I’m the coolest person you’ve met here. Don’t even try to deny it”, Tobin laughs back while sticking another fry in her milkshake, earning a look of disgust from the younger girl. _

_ “Okay, maybe. But we still have the rest of the semester, so I’m bound to meet someone cooler, statistically speaking”, she says while Tobin slides out of the booth and back onto Alex’s side. _

_ “Yeah, we’ll see about that Lex.” _

 

“I had all and then most of you

Some and now none of you

Take me back to the night we met

I don’t know what I’m supposed to do

Haunted by the ghost of you

Oh, take me back to the night we met.”

 

_ “Tobin! I am not going out in the pouring rain with you because you suddenly felt the need to play soccer! That’s insane!” Alex yells while Tobin is already getting her soccer bag. _

_ “But Lex, pleaseeee? It barely rains in California! This is gonna be like our only chance while we’re living here, just live a little!” she says while giving Alex her famous Heath pout. _

_ “Damn it Tobin, stop pouting. I don’t want to go out there and get sick. I have a midterm in stats on Thursday that I have to ace, and the professor is a hard ass. If you want to play so bad, go by yourself. Or bring Julie, she’s crazy enough to go with you.” Alex replies while plopping on the couch, wrapping herself in a blanket and turning on Netflix.  _

_ “I can’t, she’s helping Christen with some bullshit project. Even if she wasn’t, I still want to go with you!” Tobin says while plopping down on Alex, eliciting a grunt from the younger girl.  _

_ “Tobs, I really don’t want to get sick. I can’t afford it with it being midterms week”, Alex says while moving the blanket so Tobin can slide into the blanket and lay on her chest. _

_ “But pleaseee? We’ll play for like twenty minutes, and come right back. And we’ll drink like gallons of orange juice to boost your weak immune system,” she muffles into Alex’s chest as her hands go around her hips.  _ _   
_ _ “God damn it Tobin, I can feel your pout in my boobs. I don’t want to play in the rain”, she tells her while bringing her hand up to play with Tobin’s hair.  _

_ “What if I promise to do your laundry for the next two weeks? And buy you coffee every morning before your 8 am?” Tobin asks, hopeful. _

_ After a few moments of silence, Alex sighs and moves to get up.  _

_ “Where are you going?”  _

_ “To get my fucking soccer bag. It better be Starbucks every morning and not that shitty coffee from that gross cafeteria.”  _

 

“When the night was full of terror

And your eyes were filled with tears”

 

_ “Lex? Lex why are you crying? What happened?” Tobin asks while rushing into Alex’s dorm. _

_ “Serv fucking cheated on me. He acted like I didn’t mean anything to him.” the younger girl manages to sob out, while reaching out to clutch onto Tobin. _

_ “I’m going to fucking kill him. What the fuck? Alex, where’s his dorm room?” she says while standing up, with full intent to have a few choice words with Serv. _

_ “Toby, it’s not worth it. Can you just stay with me?” she chokes out. _

_ “Of course, Baby Horse. I’ll always stay with you.” _

 

“When you had not touched me, yet

Oh, take me back to the night we met.”

 

_ “Lex…” Tobin whispers, a few centimeters from Alex’s lips. _

_ Alex doesn’t say anything, but closes the gap between them, letting out a moan when her lips meet Tobin’s. After months of trying to work up the courage to do this, she feels like she’s dreaming. She’s never felt this with any guy before, and she can already decide that she’d be perfectly content with kissing these lips for the rest of her life.  _

_ Coming up for air, Tobin looks at her with such love and affection that she can’t help but feel her heart soar.  _

_ “How long have you been waiting to do that?” Alex asks, still feeling high from the kiss. _

_ “Since I gave you back your ID. Did you know I didn’t even have a reason to walk with you to your dorm? I had class on the opposite side of campus. I just really wanted to walk with you” she whispers back, looking down embarrassed. _

_ Alex falls more in love with this girl, if that’s even possible, and meets her lips again. _

_ “Well, Tobin Heath, I’m so glad you skipped class that day.”  _

 

“I had all and then most of you

Some and now none of you

Take me back to the night we met.”

 

_ “Lex! Lex, tell Julie that I am the best skateboarder in the world, and there’s no possible way that she could ever outboard me”, Alex hears her girlfriend yell when she comes into the apartment Tobin shares with Julie. _

_ “Sorry love, but I’ve had to patch you up quite a few times from your skateboarding”, she responds, sitting down in Tobin’s lap. _

_ “Hey Alex, how are you?” Julie asks while flipping Tobin off. _

_ “I’m great now that finals are over. How are you?” _

_ “Pretty good! Excited to be moving out of this dump” she laughs as Christen comes out of the bathroom.  _

_ “Oh hey Chris. How were finals?” Alex asks, feeling stupid for not realizing Christen was here.  _

_ “Good, just glad it’s finally over. I’m excited to go back home for summer though”, she replies taking a seat next to Julie.  _

_ Alex snuggles deeper into Tobin while she turns on a soccer game. Her and Julie start arguing about the offsides call, and Alex can’t remember a time she was this genuinely happy. Her life hasn’t been bad, far from it, but she hasn’t loved anyone like she loves Tobin. It’s a new and scary feeling, but she trusts Tobin with her heart. Tobin starts drawing patterns on her back, knowing how much it relaxes the younger girl.  _

_ “Love you, Lex”, she whispers into her ear. _

_ “I love you too, Toby. Always.” _

 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do

Haunted by the ghost of you.”

 

_ “Fuck you Alex! I can’t fucking believe you would do this shit to me! Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Tobin yells while throwing the remote across the room. _

_ “Fucking let me explain Tobin! You can’t just burst in here and assume the worst! Can we fucking talk about this?” Alex yells back, following Tobin into their shared bedroom. _

_ “No! Get the fuck away from me Alex. I don’t want to fucking talk about it- I want to leave.” she says while stuffing a suitcase full of clothes.  _

_ “Tobin, you’re freaking out over nothing. Let me fucking explain!” _

_ “Nothing? Alex you fucking slept with another girl! That’s not nothing! You did the same thing my ex did, and I was stupid to think you could love me!” she yells, holding back the tears.  _

_ “Tobin I didn’t sleep with anyone! I love you! Let me explain what happened!” Alex says while grabbing Tobin’s suitcase. _

_ “Alex, don’t fucking touch me. Let me leave.” _

_ Tobin grabs the suitcase back from Alex, running out the door. She didn’t expect Alex to be running after her, calling for her to slow down. Not wanting to face Alex while crying, she runs down another alley to catch a taxi. For once, luck is on her side and she jumps into the open taxi.  _

_ “I don’t care where you drive, just take me away from here”. _

_ The taxi driver nods, starts the engine, and pulls out into traffic. While he’s leaving, Tobin can see Alex in the side view mirror. Alex watches the taxi leave, throws something on the ground, and turns to go back to their apartment.  _

_ “Bye, Alex.” _

 

“Take me back to the night we met.”

 

The bar applauses when Alex finally finishes the song, but she doesn’t care about any of those people. All she cares about is the brown eyes that have locked with her. Tobin slowly stands up and starts to clap, understanding the deeper meaning of the song. Alex bows, takes one last look at Tobin and walks off the stage to her “dressing” room. In reality, it’s a glorified closet with her name on it. 

She takes a look on the mirror, and allows herself to actually feel the emotions that have been coming at her all night. There’s no crying in show business, so she’s held everything in until now. The tears are flowing freely from her face and she doesn’t care anymore. She hears a knock on the door, and assuming it’s the manager, she tells him to come in while she fixes her mascara. But, looking at the door through her mirror, it’s definitely not her manager. 

 

“Tobin?”

“Hey stranger. I think you dropped this on stage.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so there's that.. love reading ur guys comments, so comment what u thought! hope everyone is doing well, much love to you guys.


End file.
